1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which has a light weight, thin thickness and low power consumption, has been widely used as a display panel of various devices, e.g., a portable device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC or a notebook computer, office automation equipment, audio equipment, video equipment such as a monitor or a television, indoor and outdoor advertisement displays and others. The liquid crystal display is typically provided with a display panel having a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight unit configured to provide light to the display panel. The liquid crystal display controls an electric field that is applied to the liquid crystal layer, and then modulates light that is incident from the backlight unit, thus displaying an image.
Recently, a display device, which is further reduced in thickness and has an enhanced appearance, has been developed according to market demand. Particularly, in recent years, an organic light emitting display, which is typically thinner than the liquid crystal display, is coming onto the market. Therefore, it is desired to further reduce the thickness of the liquid crystal display.